Flawless
by Bondi
Summary: Angel always wanted to think of her man as flawless. Rated T for violence...but it's lame.


**Nothing to do with the movie Flawless. I'm just a maniac and thought it would be a good title.**

Angel sat at the bar waiting for Collins to get out of the bathroom. They had had a great night of drinking and dancing. Angel told Collins to hold it in until they got home, because once you break the seal while drinking, your bladder becomes Niagara Falls. As she waited for him, she sucked on a straw from her Long Island Ice Tea. She loved it here, because she never received rude stares, but flirting ones instead that Collins absolutely hated. He had gotten into a few fights here and there for her, not like it was necessary. Angel told him time and time again that she would never leave him for any other guy, but he kept at it. None of the fights were bad though, nothing ever physical even, until tonight.

Someone came up behind her, and tapped her shoulder. She spun her barstool around to look at who touched her. He was a tall man; he looked around Collins's age, but didn't age as well. He had blonde hair with a gray streak running through it. Angel just looked at him.

"What is a pretty thing like you sitting at a bar all alone?" He asked her. Angel just giggled, how sweet.

"Well, I was actually just waiting for my boyfriend to get…"

"Your boyfriend? What kind of a man would let you out of his sight in a place like this? You should have someone watching you." He interrupted. That ticked Angel off a bit.

"A man who has a small bladder." Angel said, and sipped her Long Island again. The man laughed. Um…what a faker.

"Well, he's not very bright, you look like a troublemaker." He said, smirking. Was this his idea of flirting? Trying to diss the man I loved? She thought to herself while made a crude face.

"Actually, he's the smartest man I know." Angel growled, and the man just chuckled again.

"Oh, you're a spicy little queen, aren't ya?" He asked, and went to touch Angel's cheek, but she moved away, and placed her drink on the counter. "Oh, don't be fresh my little hot tamale, just stand up and dance with me." He said, and grabbed her wrists. Whoa, don't even go there. He proceeded to stand her up, and she tried to fight back, but the five Long Islands she had just drunk made sure she wouldn't.

"Let go of me!" She shouted, but he wouldn't stop, this is until she was about ten feet from the bar, when she felt gentle hands on her shoulders, Collins.

"Let go of her." Collins threatened, and hands released Angel's wrists. She immediately turned, and faced her lover, finding safety in his arms. He held her close, and the offending man looked at Collins.

"And who are you?" He asked. "Don't tell me you're her little boy toy?" Collins growled at him.

"No, I'm not her boy toy, I'm her boyfriend, and I don't want you to ever touch her like that again." He said in a very deep voice.

"Or what? You'll talk to me again? I was just asking for a dance, or maybe you're so insecure about yourself, because you know a hot piece like her would never stay with your old black ass." He said, and that just made Collins livid. Angel looked shocked, and up at Collins. He let go of her, and walked over to the other man. No words would come from his mouth. He raised his fist, and swung at the man's face, hitting his dead in the jaw. Angel screamed, along with a few others.

"Collins, don't!" She shrieked, and ran back over to him. Everyone did the very opposite, including our antagonist. Angel grabbed Collins's defending arm, and looked up at him. Collins looked back at her, and sighed, lowering his arm. He took her, and held her close.

"Oh Angel…" He mumbled into her ear. "Let me get you out of here." Angel just nodded, and let him walk her out of the bar. She was absolutely terrified. It wasn't just what happened to her, the man grabbing her, and pulling. It was that Collins, for the first time, scared Angel. Sure, he had pulled the cute sneak attack that made her jump. What Collins had just did, however, was far from a spook. Angel had never seen him like that, and it scared her. What if something had happened to her? What would Collins have done then? Would it have been worse? Angel didn't want to think about it, or for that to happen again.

She walked with him, very close to him, sniffing lightly as they collected back home, where Collins would rock her, rub her back, caress her cheek, and kiss her forehead softly.

Angel would never tell Collins her feelings. She didn't want to, because she didn't want to believe that her perfect lover could have a flaw.


End file.
